bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shunkun
"The angel, the harbinger." -'' Snakes '''Shunkun'(主君, Lord) is the name chosen by an exiled Shinigami who was a former member of the original 0 Division many years ago. His real name is unknown to everyone except the original 0 Division members. He works with, and appears to lead, a group of exiles known as The Pale (淡い, Awai) that consists of two other former 0 Division members, Koh and The Prion. Shunkun's motives are unclear, though he has stated to want a 'fundamental understanding of the human spirit', which appears to include dissection and other forms of completely brutal scientific methods. He is also to be rumored to be responsible for the creation of the Shadow. Shunkun also appears to have a fascination with symbolism, and often presents himself as an 'angel', wearing wings created by his reiatsu. Shunken's face is always covered by a blank mask, and his true face is unknown to most. Appearance Shunkun is a thin, gangly Shinigami whose appearance is masked by the bulky clothes he wears. His skin is pale, with a slightly yellowed hue, and it is known that he has a full-body, anatomically correct skeleton tattoo from his head to his feet. Besides that, Shunkun's skin is flawless, unmarked by scars or other blemishes. He has a lanky build, with thin, wiry musculature, and interestingly long and defined hands. Shunkun very rarely removes his mask, but what can be seen of his face is of its long, thin and rectangular shape, and angled cheekbones. He has buzzed off all his hair, and the skeleton tattoo on his body extends to his head- his ears and a section of his nose are completely blacked out, and a jawline complete with teeth is etched over his mouth. According to records, Shunkun's eyes are grey, and his hair was once black. Shunkun normally completely covers his body, except his hands and his neck. He wears an outfit similar to a Shinigami shihakusho, except the kosode is a dark blue in color. He wears thin soled, black leather boots instead of tabi, and the obi sash is a cream color. Over the top of that, Shunkun wears a long-sleeved, ankle-length haori in a greyish-tan color. The most noticeable component of Shunkun's outfit is his mask: it is a plain white that covers his whole face, held on by two black cords. The only ornamentation is the kanji symbol for 'Lord' emblemized in the middle of the mask. Shinkun wears his Zanpakuto tucked into the left side of his obi, under his haori. A common practice Shunkun employs is to use his Zanpakuto to form wings on his back. The wings are a blue-tinged white, and have the same basic form as crane wings. He does this as a manipulative tactic, drawing in what he considers weaker-minded souls with angel symbology. Personality History Under construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Zanpakuto Aosaginohi (青鷺火, Blue Heron Fire) is the name of Shunkun's Zanpakuto, an unclassified type and a known Aspect. In its sealed state, Aosaginohi appears as a 68 cm katana with pale blue handle wrapping and dark, red-tinged grey rayskin. The tsuba is rectangular, and is decorated with small stylized whisps. All the metal on the handle is rust colored, and the blade itself is a pale silver that appears to be rusting. The sheathe is undecorated, and the same rust color as the tsuba. Shunkun wears the blade tucked into the left side of his obi, under his haori. Spirit: 'Aosaginohi appears as a six foot tall Japanese night heron with pale blue feathers and a patttern on his stomach that looks like rust. Aosaginohi's beak is a silver color, and he has a crest of rust-red feathers behind his eyes. He has no human form. Aosaginohi rarely speaks, and his personality is not easily discernable. He is not as excitable or as fascinated with the world as Shunkun, and on the whole seems rather bored with life in general. He has a disspasionate air that exudes his lack of care for anyone as an individual. He views Shunkun as a tool to achieve his goals, just as Shunkun views Aosaginohi in the same light. As partners they interact and work well with one another, as their goals are mutually beneficial to one another. *'Shikai: '''Aosaginohi's command is '''Yǐndǎo bèi wùdǎo (引導被誤導, Guide the Misguided). Upon stating the command, Aosaginohi's blade will disappear in a flash of gold light, and Shunkun will gain a golden glow around his hands. He can form a blade from the glow and wield it as a a tangible weapon, but rarely does so. : Shikai Special Ability: '''Aosaginohi's special ability grants Shunkun the power to manipulate biological cells freely. This ability can only be used if his hands are in contact with the area he wishes to manipulate, and only extends about six inches from the point of contact. He can stop and start cellular processes, destroy cells and force them to replicate, or control whole networks of cells in tandem to affect organs and limbs as a whole. With this, he has one of the most powerful healing capabilities known, and can go as far as to halt and reverse a fatal wound or sickness; however he cannot revive the dead. '''Bankai: Shunkun has never revealed his Bankai. Quotes Trivia Credit